<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motorcycle by thekingslover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848552">Motorcycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover'>thekingslover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas went to college. Dean stayed behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motorcycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean hasn’t seen Cas for a few months since he went off to college and Dean stayed behind to help with the family business. They talk on the phone a lot, and Dean tries not to think Cas has moved on while Cas tells him all about his classes, dorm room mishaps, and friends.</p>
<p>“That’s great,” Dean says as he writes down the names of Cas’s friends on a notepad with a pen. He wants to keep them all straight so he can follow Cas’s stories, his life.</p>
<p>He feels like he’s in a footrace, but Cas brought a motorcycle. Dean’s running, he’s chasing. <em>He’s losing.</em></p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas says, stopping his story. Dean’s given up trying to keep track now, he got lost some five minutes ago, instead drawing a tiny motorcycle in the margins. “Are you listening?”</p>
<p>“I am, Cas,” Dean says. Belatedly, he adds a soft, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s…” Someone talks in the background. “I have to go.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call you back.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>The line goes dead, and Dean’s stomach drops to the floor. Not even a goodbye. But it’s fine. Cas is just busy, he’s sure. Why should Cas slow down for Dean?</p>
<p>Dean jumps when the phone starts to ring again. It’d only been a minute. He picks up. “Cas? I thought you had to go.”</p>
<p>“I do. I will.” Cas takes a breath. “I miss you.”</p>
<p>Dean’s stomach finds its way back to his insides. His chest is suddenly warm, and <em>God</em>, he didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words from this man.</p>
<p>“I miss you, too, buddy.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Dean smiles. He knew it, <em>always </em>knew Cas loved him, but hearing it… Maybe he’s got a motorcycle too.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Cas.”</p>
<p>Cas comes home the next weekend. He jumps into Dean’s arms and refuses to let go until he’s given a kiss for every day apart.</p>
<p>“We’ll make it,” Cas says, and its a promise.</p>
<p>“We’ll make it,” Dean agrees.</p>
<p>Four years later, they seal that promise with a ring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my tumblr: <a href="https://thekingslover.tumblr.com">thekingslover.tumblr.com</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>